sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
CHAOS ENERGY ORIGIN (Identity Month) (Trisell)
PREFACE This is specific to the Mobius United Continuity, but will be acknowledged by myself (Trisell) even outside of it. This is not meant to impose on any origins or continuities used by other users. This is simply how I established it. ORIGIN Creation Thousands of years in the past, a group known as “The Zonac Council” emerged. They harnessed and programmed the very elements into dimensions of energy that people could wield and manipulate—mainly through what they called “Phantis Energy” but we would normally call “Magic”. The Phantis Energy was a controller. The controller is meant to unify the power of the different energies, and control the Servers that were appointed for each element if needed. Another entity had survived the apocalypse of Earth along with the Zonac Council, however, and after learning of their super energy later to be known as “The Source of All”, this entity developed their own administrative energy to combat the Phantis and control the Servers if possible. Over and over, the entity faced off against the Zonac Council and their creations, and each time, the Zonac Council reset things so that they could find the entity and destroy him. They never could seem to get rid of him. He was elusive and constantly researching their work. He claimed to be their reaper, justice for past crimes. One day, he had completed his task. His energy was completed and so was the Avatar for it. It was a sort of hijacking force to do the same as the Phantis energy: control the elements and even act as a basic destructive force. One Avatar was not enough. He needed sub-Avatars—like the Phantis had with the Servers. So, the entity created seven sub-purposes for the energy that would have their own avatars. The Green would be the main raw power. The Red would be a copying power. Yellow would be solid energy as matter. Blue would be energy that absorbed and converted others. Pink would transform the energy into different forms, be it elements or simple matter. Purple would be entirely meant for destruction. Silver would be for reforming or repair. An attack was launched on the Zonac Council. The entity called himself “The Never-Dead” and he laid waste to all of the members… or almost all of them. He was not as prepared as expected, however, and heavily damaged in the process. His Avatar was not entirely stable: incomplete without a full consciousness—a core. The Never-Dead fell into a hibernation in his own base, and only one of the Zonac Council still lived. Both remained asleep with the realm of the Servers and the Realm of Chaos connected together. Discovery Many years would pass as people learned to channel a foreign energy. Many researched and formed it into material forms, such as gemstones: programmed to help those that would normally have to withstand the strain of channeling the energy for themselves. These would become known as “The Chaos Emeralds”. Some that channeled vast amounts of the energy would be transformed, and when at a certain height of power, they would be vulnerable to the power of the Chaos Avatar. The Chaos Avatar would possess them, sharing the knowledge of how to use the power while slowly taking them over. The Avatar was still without a full consciousness, and could only act as an influence to increase the desires of those that took their power. They would become known as the entity “Enerjak”. Prime Many years into the future and a fused consciousness became connected with the energy. With the joining being so close, the Chaos Entity developed a full consciousness, growing inside of the creature known as “Virus Prime” until finally breaking free. Like the two that first formed the Virus Prime consciousness, the Enerjak entity was sent through the multiverse to discover their power and self. Many people would summon their power, and they would become those people, but otherwise, they would be separate. When the Elders take on the Fourth Mood state, they take the form of this entity, as the Chaos Server, the Chaos Avatar, the Enerjak.